


Under the Stars

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: An unexpected night under the stars on Alderaan...lemony goodness ahead.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I've been focusing my efforts on my original works instead of my fanfiction. This one was bugging me, and I decided to finally finish it. Hope you enjoy! And I'd like to thank Jediserenity82 for taking the time and beta'ing this for me.

**Under the Stars**

"It's been a wonderful night."

"It has," Aric agreed, "Unexpected but wonderful."

And we needed it. Dealing with the Alderaanian nobles in general and Markus Thul in particular had been...trying, to say the least. All of them had tested me to the ends of my control. My patience was in tatters and I was near exploding at the next entitled nobleman that tried to demand something of me just because they thought they deserved it. This night under the stars may be a blessing in disguise. It gave me time away from all the people and things giving me headaches..

By the time we left the outpost to rescue Markus Thul's family, it was already later than I preferred, but this needed to be done, the sooner the better. Add in travel time to the compound, battling our way in, the time wasted convincing the arrogant, entitled ladies to leave with us, battling our way out and getting them to the evacuation point, it was late, too late to make it back to the outpost, let alone our ship.

Instead we found a defensible, protected campsite and set up for the night. Aric scouted the perimeter and set up sensors. I set things up, rolled out sleeping bags, gathered some firewood, and started a fire, though for our safety and at Aric's request, I didn't cook. It was definitely better when I didn't ruin our rations trying to prepare them.

After he returned, we spent a companionable evening together, without nosey squadmates or arrogant nobles to interrupt us. The weather was perfect, not too hot or too cold, so after dinner, we'd removed our heavy armor, instead opting for the lightweight shirt and pants we wore underneath it and barefeet. We sat together watching the stars overhead. I was leaning back against Aric's strong chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. Each of us were lost in thought, enjoying the other's company. It was without a doubt one of the best times I'd had in way too long.

I snuggled deeper into his chest, nearly purring in contentment. This moment was nearly perfect. I didn't want it to end.

"Good?" he asked.

"Very," I answered, "Didn't know it but I needed this."

"This?"

"Us," I explained, breathing in his scent, "this moment, here, alone. No one bothering us. It almost perfect."

"Only almost?"

"Yup," I said, glancing up at him and smiling.

"What could make it better?"

"This," I replied, reaching up and pulling his head down to me. I pressed our lips together in a kiss that quickly burned out of control. When Aric moaned and took advantage of the opportunity, slipping my tongue into his mouth, fueling the passionate fire burning between us. Our tongues gently touched and we each explored until the need for breath forced us to break the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Aric panted, leaning his forehead against mine. "If we start this tonight I won't be able to stop."

"Us? This? Where we're taking this? Mates?" I asked genuinely curious of his answer, "Sure of what exactly?'

"I don't know," he said, clearly flustered. Pulling away, he dragged an agitated hand across his bald head. "All of it...none of it...I don't know." Taking a second to gather himself, he admitted, "I need you, want you. I just wanted you to know if we start something tonight, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm not sure what the future holds for us," I whispered, looking into his deep green eyes, I tried to show him everything I was feeling. "But who said anything about stopping?"

That was all the permission Aric needed. Wlth a growl from deep in his chest, something snapped inside of him. I felt him wrap a big hand around the back of my neck and didn't resist when he pulled me into his chest. I looked up and couldn't miss the near frenzied look in his eyes, when he leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. Not wasting a moment, he deepened it, his tongue slipping into my mouth, plundering and exploring. Without breaking his hold on me, Aric pressed me back onto the sleeping bag and followed me down, his larger body covering mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on to him.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in him. I was surrounded by the feel of him around me, the taste of him on my tongue, and the smell of gun cleanser and cologne that was so uniquely Aric. I couldn't stop the needy moan that slipped out. With Aric holding me tightly, I could feel the answering rumble in Aric's chest and it made my breath hitch in my throat. The feelings of passion and want between us was overwhelming. Without a second thought, I let go of what little control I had left and gave into the flames of red hot wanton desire that was burning us whole.

The tips of Aric's fingers traced the seam of my shirt, down to the hem. Grabbing it, he broke our kiss to yank it over my head and toss it to the ground somewhere behind me. My sports bra quickly followed, leaving me naked to his hungry gaze, "So beautiful," he rumbled.

"Aric," I started but he stopped me, with a quick kiss. .

"So perfect," he added, using one finger to circle a nipple.

My body immediately reacted to his touch, my nipple pebbling under his attention. I wanted this man, needed him and only him. This, whatever it was, had been building between us for a long time, even before Nar Shaddaa and Jonas. If I was honest, we'd been working towards this moment since our first memorable meeting on Ord Mantell.

"So hot," he mumbled before circling the other nipple with the tip of his tongue.

The feeling of his rough tongue against my sensitive flesh sent a wave of heat straight to the center of my womanhood. My hips bucked up against the body above me, seeking some relief from the pressure building inside of me. I felt and heard Aric's soft growl in response, as he ground his hard length against me. Biting my lower lip, I dragged my fingers over the top of his bald head, across his shoulders and down to the small of his back. Grasping the bottom of his shirt, I pulled it out from the waistband of his pants and urgently tried to yank it off, growling in frustration when I couldn't remove the offending fabric.

Glancing up at me with a smirk plastered across his face, Aric reached up with one hand and snagged a handful of the shirt, pulled it off and tossed it to the side. "Better?" he mumbled, turning his attention back to my breasts.

"Yes," I purred, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur of his back against the palms of my hands. I loved the play of his hard muscles under the soft fur.

My breath caught in the back of my throat, when he slowly placed a trail of kisses from my breasts and down the planes of my abs to the waistband of the light pants I still wore. Hooking his fingers in the material, Aric glanced up and gave me a questioning look. "Gods! Don't stop!" I encouraged him.

With a low growl in the back of his throat and an almost feral smile, Aric held onto the fabric and pushed the pants down my hips and out of his way. I kicked them off and my panties quickly followed, leaving me completely exposed before him. He inhaled sharply and whispered, "So beautiful," as he gently touched me with a tentative single finger.

"Yes," I needed this, wanted it, with this man. Right here, right now. "More!" I nearly hissed, the demand in my voice unmistakable

"Yes ma'am," he returned, the grin evident in his.

Not wasting another moment, Aric slid down my body, coming to rest on the bed between my thighs. With one hand he gently pulled back my folds and exposed my small bud. Leaning in, he tentatively touched the nerves with just the tip of his tongue, making my body jolt. Encouraged, he continued his explorations, licking and tasting all of me.

"Aric,"I mumbled, my mind so fogged by wanton need and lust, that I couldn't find it within me to form a coherent word. "Please."

"Hmmmm?" he purred against my sensitive skin.

"More," I managed, a note of needy desperation in my voice, as I ran both hands over the top of his head as I pressed myself up into his touch.

Without a word, his slipped his tongue between my overheated folds and plunged his tongue into me, making me nearly scream out my need. Not giving me a moment to recover from the waves of heated passion pounding into my body, he began to work his talented tongue in and out of me. I met him stroke for stroke, pressing up into him, each time he plunged greedily into me. He was quickly driving me closer and closer to the edge.

Sensing I was close, Aric brought up a hand, while he continued to plundered every last part of me, to gently rub my clit. That was all it took. My last tether snapped and I threw myself over the edge, my hips bucking off the bed, I happily giving myself to the flames of ecstasy.

"Aric!" I screamed as my orgasm rolled over me and threatened to drag me under.

As I slowly came down from my high, "Need you," I pleaded, trying to pull his head up, "Inside me! Now!"

Aric growled low in his throat, sending a shiver down my spine. Pushing himself up, he shoved off his pants and underwear. I gasped needily and licked my lips at the sight of his hard, long length jutting out proudly from his body and he smirked knowingly.

Quickly moving up my body, Aric settled between my legs and kissed me. We lined up perfectly, as if we were made for each other. Reaching down with one hand, Aric pressed his cock against me and without warning or giving me time to come down from my high, plunged his length into me.

This time I couldn't stop myself from crying out as he stretched and filled me. "Gods!"

"So tight," he moaned as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and stilled inside of me, giving my body time to adjust.

After a few moments, when he still hadn't moved, I couldn't stop my hips from bucking against him and demanding with an edge to my voice, "Move!"

Covering my mouth with his, Aric plundered deeply inside with his tongue, teasing and tasting, as he pulled his cock out of my overwhelmed body until just the tip of him was left inside. His mouth was unrelenting against mine, swallowing my shout of euphoria when he forcefully drove his long length back into my heated depths, bottoming out. He set a hard, fast pace, each stroke more powerful than the last. We were soon a hot, sweaty mess, but it was so worth it.

I writhed underneath him, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of him stretching and filling me, over and over again. It was everything I thought and dreamed, plus some. I met him stroke for stroke, pushing us each closer and closer to completion. I wasn't sure how much more I could take but I was oh so sure it would be worth it.

Adjusting our position, Aric pressed ever deeper and hit my sweet spot. I arched my back and moaned lustily. A few more deep thrusts and my world shattered around me. My walls clamped down on his length inside of my body. "Aric!"

"K'agan!" he roared and with one last powerful thrust, he followed me over the edge and into oblivion. As his orgasm slammed into him, I could feel him fill me, his heat spreading inside with each powerful stroke until he was spent.

He rested his forearms on either side of my head and nuzzled his face into my neck while he caught his breath. A few moments later, he carefully pulled out and rolled off of me and onto his back. He pulled me along, so I was draped over his chest, my head resting on his shoulder and our legs tangled together. Kissing the braids on top of my head, he whispered, "Thank you. That was.."

"Perfect," I finished, dragging the tips of my fingers across the soft fur on his chest, "And thank you. Don't make me wait this long again."

"Don't worry," he replied, pulling me tighter against his body, "I don't plan on it."

I chuckled and closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off into a light slumber….

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it. No idea yet on whether I'll write some more on this or not!


End file.
